1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a spin transistor that uses a field effect and a magnetic field effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
When semiconductor devices are manufactured to a nanoscale, the increasing rate of carrier mobility may not keep pace with the increasing rate of the semiconductor devices, and despite the reduction in the size of devices, the power requirement may not be reduced. In order to address these problems, a technique of using electron spin has been proposed.
As such, a spin transistor is turned on due to the movement of spin-polarized electrons, and the power required to move electrons is small and the turn on speed may be faster.